cawwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Caw Show Outline
CAW Show Outline Rookie Wrestler- Is a new debuting Wrestler the title last for a month. Veteran Wrestler- Is a Wrestler who had won a title at least once in a given season. Legend Wrestler- Is a wrestler that has held a title for five (5) or more time in a given season. Hall of Fame- Is a Wrestler that is awarded this designation 1. After being a legendary wrestler and is voted in by the fans. 2. Wining a monthly Wrestling and Year wrestling awarded, A Portfolio will be created with Photos and an Intro Video. At WrestleMania a class of five(5) wrestler are awarded this award at the podium. Top 10 Wrestlers List - Is a list generated by the first 10 wrestlers voted on this as the greatest monthly? Wrestler Contracts Outline- The shortest contract is one month and the longest is several years. The lowest amount for a contract is 1600 and the highest depends on wins that could be in the millions. Each match that is wins ads on thousands to the next renewal contract (example a wrestler make 1600 for a month he wins 7 matches. At the renewal his contract will be 7600 each month for xxx amount of amounts) Wrestler of the year Award- Awarded a wrestler that is voted by the fans as number one for the year to male or female stars. (Awarded- 10,000 to contract). Match of the year award- awarded at WrestleMania to the Match of the year the most rated point for the year (7,000 each) King of Kings Award- Monthly Award to the star that is ranked number 1. (Awarded 5,000 to contract) Soul Survive Award- Wrestler that win the annual Money in the Bank Match. (20,000 to contract and Title shot.) Undisputed Champion Award- is awarded to a wrestler after winning a title three (3) times in a row. This award mostly follows the legendary status appointment. PPV- The event occurs at the end of the month. Episode- The event TV show that occur by the week. Season- A Season is one year of wrestling stories. Series- A series is a timeline of season i.e 2000-2005 Show Ratings- is a week system that is generated base off each match within the show. At the end of the year one of the Shows win this war granting the General Manager Award at WrestleMania. General Manager Award: this award is awarded the GM that wins the ranking wars at the end of the year. After three win of this award a GM can be inducted into the Hall Of Fame. (Awarded 50,000) Caw League of the year: is award to a caw league that complete one season of the year Profile outline- name, nickname, birthplace, date of birth, height, weight, reside, debut, style, finsher. Remaster: This is created when a wrestler is injuried to cause for a new attire or style to be created. This may occur after a title era, during a title era or before Hall a Fame award.